random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pound Puppies
The Pound Puppies are a group of dogs whose goal is to find a loving family for a puppy in need. The group consists of Cooler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Whopper, Howler, Beamer, Reflex, Violet Vanderfeller, Barkerville, Scrounger, Louie, Colette, Florence and Big Paw. They are aided by Holly, a kind human girl who possesses the gift of puppy power; Jeff and Tammy, who are the owners of Jeff and Tammy's Puppy and Kitty Pound; and Hairball and Charlemange, who are also known as the Pound Purries. Puppy Power allows humans with pure hearts to communicate with animals. The Pound Puppies' archenemy is Katrina Stoneheart, who is Holly's evil guardian. All members appear as Ivy Fox's roommates in The Bunkest along with the Pound Purries. Members Cooler Cooler is a beagle/bloodhound/pointer mix with white fur. Cooler is smart, laid-back, friendly, witty, and usually optimistic even when things get serious. Cooler also has a good sense of humor. His jokes are backed up by his goofy Eddie Murphy-Styled laugh. He is considered to be a surrogate big brother to the other young puppies. He has a special bond with Holly since How to Found a Pound. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he is somewhat serious than he was in the TV series and no longer sports his tradmark laugh. Cooler is the romantic interest of Nose Marie. In the TV Special, he had a crush on Violet Vanderfeller. Up until the moment where he saves Violet's life, Cooler calls Violet "Sam". Cooler even risks his life to save his friends from immenent danger. His most treasured belonging is his blanket, in which he calls "Woogie". While Cooler can be fun to hang out with, he can also be a little strict, as he was seen in Nose Marie Day scolding Howler, Whopper, and Bright Eyes for making a mess. Despite his comedic nature, Cooler is pure-hearted and sympathetic towards his friends. In the special and the TV show, he was voiced by Dan Gilvezan, while in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw and The Bunkest, he was voiced by Brennan Howard. His singing voiced was provided by Ashley Hall. Nose Marie Nose Marie is a bloodhound/boxer with brown fur. In Season 1, Nose Marie is sometimes boastful and has a flirtatious personality with male dogs, especially her love interest Cooler, who she often calls "Cooler honey" or "Cooler dear". She also had good ettiquete. She also has her moments of being self-centered. Despite that, Nose Marie shows remorse for her friends. For example: In Bright Eyes, Come Home, when Bright Eyes left Holly's Puppy Pound, Nose Marie felt sad for her. Whenever she is running scared, she screams "Eek! Eek! I say, Eek!". In The Star Pup, it is revealed that Nose Marie wanted to be loved. She was disheartened to hear that she is going to leave her friends behind. Nose Marie gets mad when Cooler is with other girl dogs and is scared when he's in danger, showing how strong her feelings are for Cooler and that she doesn't want to lose him. In Season 2, Nose Marie has a loving and caring personality. She is also like a surrogate big sister to the young puppies. She no longer hits on Cooler, but still calls him affectionate names. Nose Marie sometimes cries at adoptions. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, she keeps her personality from Season 1 of the TV series and is like Cooler's girlfriend. Whenever she is surprised or shocked, she says "Oh my southern fried goodness!". During the original TV Series and Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, she speaks in a Southern accent. In the TV Special, her friends call her "The Nose". She also has a nasally Brooklyn accent. In the TV Special, she was voiced by Joanne Worley, while in the TV show, Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw and The Bunkest, she was voiced by Ruth Buzzi. Bright Eyes Bright Eyes is a Yellow Labrador Retriever with cream-colored fur. Bright Eyes is sweet, cheerful, passionate, and energetic. She is somewhat naive, but always knows what's going on. She and Whopper have a sister-brother like relationship, whether coming to agreements or experiencing things together. In Bright Eyes, Come Home, she had a wish that she would be adopted. However, her dream of being adopted was never mentioned again for the remainder of the series. In the TV Special, she was voiced by Adrienne Alexander, while in the TV show, Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw and The Bunkest, she was voiced by Nancy Cartwright. Whopper Whopper is a retriever with cream-colored fur and brown ears. Whopper is a very creative, imaginative (and sometimes frivolous, naive and foolish) puppy. He usually makes up silly stories and lies for comic relief. He has a brother-sister relationship with Bright Eyes and Colette. Despite the fact that he makes up small lies, even Whopper doesn't like it when someone else makes up stories as well. In Peter Pup, his lying has turned him into a pig and lead Puppy Land under the hands of Queen Lies-a-Lot. Whopper finally confesses that he lied and his truth-telling turned Puppy Land backed to normal and defeated Queen Lies-a-Lot. In the flashback storyline of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he still has his personality from the TV series, but is somewhat more determined to find out what's going on. He also gets along with Colette, who is his presumed older sister. In all his appearances, he was voiced by BJ Ward. Howler Howler is a pug/Chihuahua mix with Khaki-colored fur, short brown ears, and a brown mark on his arms. In season 1, Howler is shown as nervous, clumsy and absent-minded, but he is skilled in inventing. He usually stutters in his sentences, which is backed up by his howling. In Season 2, Howler is shown to be more intelligent, braver, optimistic, and no longer stutters. He sometimes has a habit of sticking his tongue out. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, Howler is timid and not the bravest puppy of the group. In the 1985 TV Special, Howler doesn't talk, so he howls. He also had a goofy but loyal personality. He doesn't seem to like perfume. In the TV Special, he was voiced by Frank Welker, who also provided his howls in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. In the TV show, he was voiced by Robert Morse, and in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw and The Bunkest, he was voiced by Hal Rayle. Beamer Beamer is a Scottish terrier/schnauzer mix with slate gray fur, short-pointed ears, black, bushy eyebrows, and silver-colored facial hair. Beamer is a happy-go-lucky puppy. He is also a neat freak and doesn't tolerate dirty or messy things. The reason why is because Beamer has germophobia, in which he has a strong dislike against germs. Despite that, Beamer acts like a gentleman towards female dogs. In both his appearances, he was voiced by Greg Berg. Reflex Reflex is a Schnoodle with light brown fur, brown ears, a bushy tail, and a light yellow muzzle. Reflex is a lovesick dog. However, he is down-to-earth and considerate towards his friends. He worries about the fact that no one will adopt him because whenever he hears a bell ringing, Reflex goes into a kissing frenzy. Cooler reassured him that someone will adopt Reflex if he/she is depressed. Reflex is allergic to bacon bars and strongly dislikes pickles. He appears to be best friends with Charlemange, as he is seen kissing her for saving his life in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. In both his appearances, he was voiced by Hal Ralye. Violet Vanderfeller Violet is a Bulldog/greyhound mix with white fur. Despite the fact that she came from a rich family, Violet Vanderfeller is kind toward her friends. Violet is in love with Cooler. She fears for others' safeties and was devastated when Cooler was hit by the dognapper's van. She became one of Cooler's closest friends ever since. Even though Violet is a dog, she's not fond of dog bones, as she is seen declining to have Scrounger's dog bone. In The TV Special and The Bunkest, she was voiced by Gail Matthius, while in her apperance in the episode Wagga Wagga, she was voiced by the deceased Linda Gary. Scrounger Scrounger is a Beagle/Shar Pei mix. Scrounger likes to look around garbage cans in hopes of finding useful items or tidbits. He shows respect for Cooler and refers to him as "boss." Scrounger is also a glutton. Whenever he eats a lot of junk food, he gets frequent stomach aches. He now changes his ways and is fond of Melissa, one of the children from the Haven House Children's Home. He speaks in a Brooklyn accent. In the special, he was voiced by the deceased Ron Palillo, while in his apperance in the episode Wagga Wagga, he was voiced by Frank Welker, and in the episode Garbage Night: The Musical and The Bunkest, he was voiced by Gregg Berger (Not to be confused with Greg Berg, Beamer's voice actor) Barkerville Barkerville is a Shetland Sheepdog with brown fur and short ears. Barkerville is snobby and loves fancy things. Despite that, Barkerville acts like a gentlemen toward women, especially Violet. When Cooler was hit by the dognappers van, Barkerville was devastated, meaning that he shows remorse toward his friends and doesn't want to lose a friend. He is called "Barky" for short by his friends while he parents call him "Bartholomew". He speaks in a British accent. In the TV Special, he was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer, while in his appearance in the episode Wagga Wagga and The Bunkest, he was voiced by Robert Morse. Louie Louie is a Cane Corso/Chinook mix with dark brown fur and short, tan ears. Louie is friendly towards his friends and is passionate about cooking food. However, according to Cooler, he is a good cook but not a good joke teller. Louie is also sensitive when someone dislikes his cooking. He also speaks in a French accent. Louie is the only Pound Puppy who never appeared in the TV Series and Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. In the TV Special, he was voiced by the deceased Don Messick, while in The Bunkest, he was voiced by Scott McCord. Colette Colette is a Saint-Usage spaniel with brown fur. Her ears, hair, and markings around her eyes are dark-brown. She is a very motherly dog. She is caring not just for her pups but the other Pound Puppies as well, especially Whopper, who is presumably her little brother. However, when her pups are being threatened, Colette will not hesitate to attack and be ferocious. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw and The Bunkest, she was voiced by Cathy Cavadini. Florence Florence is a Golden Retriever with brown fur, an orange muzzle, a red nose, orange ears, and orange hair. Florence shows that she cares for others when she tended to Colette. She is also sympathetic when Colette and Whopper were kidnapped. In both her appearances, she was voiced by Susan Silo. Big Paw Big Paw is a gigantic mongrel puppy with black fur, long shaggy gray hair, silver paws, and a white muzzle. Despite his enormous height, Big Paw is kind, gentle and friendly. He is also lonely. Before he met the Pound Puppies, he had no friends. Big Paw won't hesitate to help his friends when they are in danger. He speaks in a deep but gentle voice. It is presumed that he has a child-like personality. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he was voiced by the deceased Tony Longo, while his singing voice was provided by Mark Vieha. In The Bunkest, he was voiced by Tom Everett Scott. Category:Characters Category:Pound Puppies